


The World Could Use More Heroes Love, You're Definitely One Of Them!

by AvengeTheYoungbloods



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Pharmoicy, Everyone calls Jack and Gabriel "dad", F/F, Just for reference the '&' relationships are friendships/parent and child relationships, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character Doesn't Know Their Powers Until They Join Overwatch, Service Dogs, The Original Character doesn't join their relationship for a long time, The Original Character is Based Off of the Author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/pseuds/AvengeTheYoungbloods
Summary: Amelia Short has had a rough life. After losing her mother at 15, she begins to notice that something is different about her. Of course, this draws the attention of the wrong people. At 20, her world flips upside down after an organization named Talon rips the rug from beneath her feet. Will Overwatch be able to reach her before it's too late?(Trigger Warnings for Parent Death, Death in general, Mental illness mentions, descriptions of anxiety attacks, and strong language)





	1. Prologue And Backstory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don’t Fade Away, I Need You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770806) by [AvengeTheYoungbloods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/pseuds/AvengeTheYoungbloods). 



> This story is slightly intertwined with Don't Fade Away, I Need You.  
> Amelia's past is based on the author's own experiences with some details being tweaked.
> 
> (Only “inspired” by the need to give my character a background story. Yes, the girlfriend that Fareeha mentions in Don’t Fade Away, I Need You is the same character as this story. They’re separate story universes, but the character is the only thing that these two stories have in common.)

**My name is Amelia Short, and I have been plagued with misfortune for what seems to be my entire life.**

It all started when I was about 6 years old. I had the most horrible nightmare that I will spare the imagery of, and that may have been when my life started to go downhill. My parents divorced when I was 8, I was homeless for a while after family kicked me and my mom out, and my nightmares stayed with me. I was hoping that the nightmares would stop, but they kept happening. I finally found myself a girlfriend, and my mom and I were happy. I thought that the nightmares would be the only thing that I would have to worry about.

**It wasn't to be though.**   
_My mom passed away when I was 15 of pancreatic cancer._

After my mom died, a series of events happened that made me see that something was different about me. I took a fascination to art and various positions in the medical and law enforcement fields. I brushed this off, thinking that I was just really interested in those areas. I went to a different high school, graduated, and finished my first year of college before that fateful day happened.

I was living with my girlfriend, and we were really happy. We had a small apartment in the city, and we had started the process of getting me a service dog because of my mental illnesses. However, I started noticing that people were following us. What happened on that fateful day is something that I will never forget.

_**I will find the people responsible for her death, and I will give them the same painful death that they gave her.** _


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**I will find the people responsible for her death, and I will give them a painful death.**_ -Amelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> Character Death  
> Graphic Descriptions of Anxiety Attacks  
> Strong Language
> 
> Heed these with caution and be careful!

_**It was about midnight when I heard the first noise.** _

Sara and I had retired to our bed about an hour earlier, both of us being really tired from being out with Aphrodite, my service dog, all day at the park and running a few errands. I couldn't sleep, so I opted to scroll through social media on my phone so as to not wake Sara up. The first odd noise sounded like a scratch at the window, but I brushed it off, thinking that it was just an animal looking for someplace cool to sleep. However, I knew that something was wrong when Aphrodite began to growl. She didn't growl unless she felt that there wasn't something right in the house. Grabbing my glasses and knife from the bedside table, I got up and threw a robe on.

I began to search the house, Aphrodite at my side the entire time. When I came up with nothing, I had turned to pet Aphrodite.  
"It's all okay girl, maybe you were dreaming. Come on, let's get back to bed before mama notices we're gone, huh?" I cooed to Aphrodite, and we headed back towards the bedroom. As soon as I set foot at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the bedroom, I heard glass breaking and Sara screaming.  
"SARA! I'm coming, sweetheart!" I called, but before I could take another step, something hit me on the back of the neck. I fell over, darkness overtaking my vision and mind.

_Little did I know that seeing Sara asleep would be the last time I would see her alive._

I woke up to wetness on my face, and Aphrodite was licking my face as she whined. I sat up and groaned, wondering why I was on the stairs. It was only a moment before I realized that something was terribly wrong.  
"SARA!" I cried, running up the stairs and into our bedroom. What greeted me there was a sight that I will never forget.

There was my Sara, the woman I planned on marrying, laying in a pool of her own blood on our bed. Her eyes were wide open, and the warm amber color I could get lost in was muted with her demise. Her mouth was also opened, indicating that she either tried to scream or had been for a long time before she died. The worst part of it all was the stab wounds in her abdomen. The window was broken, and her phone was still on, revealing that she tried to call the police but was unsuccessful. My heart dropped lower than the dirt, and I fell to my knees.

I began to cry, hyperventilating before long and rocking myself as the thoughts raced through my mind.  
'Who did this?! If only you had been faster! She's dead and it's all your fault!' The room was spinning, my entire being feeling like it weighed a ton. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. It was like someone was trying to drown me. I don't remember when I started wailing, but I must have started because someone was soon behind me that wasn't Aphrodite. It was a police officer, someone must have called the cops when they heard me wailing. The officer tried questioning me, but I couldn't do anything but cry and wail, despite Aphrodite doing her best to calm me down. When I finally stopped crying, I was sitting in an ambulance with Aphrodite on my lap and a trauma blanket wrapped around me. I freaked out, jumping up and trying to run back into my apartment, only to be stopped by the same officer that found me.  
"Miss Short! You can't go back in there! She's gone Amelia, I'm so sorry. I need to talk to you, come on darling." The officer said, and I finally realized who he was. It was Sara's father, and he was just as upset as I was, but he had a better way of keeping himself composed. He set me and Aphrodite in the front seat of his police car and drove us to his house, stopping to get me something to eat and drink on the way there.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left the bedroom. If I hadn't left the bedroom, she would still be alive. I've been noticing people following us, but I didn't think anything of it. Now, I'm realizing that I should have done something. I was at the bottom of the stairs when I heard her scream. Something hit me, and I blacked out. I didn't do it, but I want to know who did!" I explained to her dad once I had finished eating my food.  
"I know you didn't do it. None of the officers think that you did it. We found bruising that was consistent with not only a hit with something blunt but we also found a pinprick on the side of your neck. We think whoever it was administered a tranquilizer after first knocking you out. It would explain why you didn't wake up until about two hours ago. Do you have any idea who was following you?" Her father, Sean, asked me. I shook my head, wiping the fresh tears from my eyes.  
"I have no idea. All I saw was a woman and two men in suits that would stare at us and talk into their wrists when I saw them. I don't remember what they looked like, but they always gave me a bad feeling," I spoke with a soft tone to my voice. "I was going to ask her to marry me in a few days. Now, she's gone. I don't know what I'll do without her." I added with a sob, feeling the tears coming back even heavier than they had initially been when I found Sara.  
"I know Amelia, I know. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like, but I do have some friends that I would like you to talk to. One of them is a doctor, but she is also a psychiatrist and she may be able to help you through this. her name is Angela Ziegler, and she works at the Overwatch facility just a few miles away. I can take you to see her tomorrow if you want. the other friend I want you to talk to is Captain Ana Amari. She heads the strike teams of Overwatch, and she might know who has been following you. I would like to take you to see her today, that is, if you feel up to it." Sean said, and I nodded.  
"I can still take Aphrodite with me if she wears her vest, right?" I asked, not wanting to be without Aphrodite right now.  
"Of course, no one there will bother her or you. I'll ask Ana to be sure of it." Sean smiled, hugging me gently as he went to go make the phone call to Mrs. Amari.  
'I will avenge you, Sara. I will find out who has murdered you and I will inflict a painful death onto them.' I thought, gently putting Aphrodite's vest on and climbing into Sean's car when he came back from making his phone call.  
"They're waiting for us. Ana has also assured me that no one will bother us unless it is a life or death emergency for the rest of the members. Come on, let's figure out who did this." Sean said with a tone of vengeance in his voice that I knew all too well. It was the same vengeance that I knew was in my head and heart. After Sean started the car, we were off on our drive to the Overwatch facility.

After about an hour drive, we arrived at the Overwatch facility where both Doctor Ziegler and Mrs. Amari worked. We were greeted at the door by a woman with grey hair and an eyepatch, and Sean introduced me to Captain Ana Amari of Overwatch. I shook her hand and thanked her profusely for having us there, and she just smiled.  
"It's not a problem at all. When Sean called me and told me about what you had seen, I got extremely worried. I was Sara's godmother, and hearing of her murder tore me and Fareeha apart. I cannot imagine what you are going through my dear, but that is for Angela to talk to you about. Now," Ana smiled as she opened a door to what looked to be a conference room with a large screen at the end of a long table. "I have asked Sombra to assist me with giving you the information we have, so she will be joining us today. I hope you do not mind Amelia." Ana added, and the woman at the head of the table turned around to smile at me. I gave Ana a smile, silently telling her that I didn't mind as Sombra introduced herself to me.  
"You must be Amelia. I'm Sombra, expert hacker, and also a holder of the semi-valuable information in Overwatch. Ana has filled me in on what has happened, and I offer my condolences. Sara was a great person, one of my best friends." Sombra started, and I was thankful to not have to worry about anyone making a huge fuss over what I had been through and certainly not fussing about Aphrodite yet. I sat in the seat that Ana offered, and she was even kind enough to give Aphrodite some water and a toy. I thanked her and turned my attention to Sombra, who had a multitude of information pulled up on the screen concerning one specific organization.

_**Talon.** _

On the screen, I saw the locations of a few Talon bases, and I finally saw something that sent an invisible dagger through my heart.  
I saw the people who had been following me and Sara for the past few weeks.  
I cried once more as I pointed out the woman and two men that I had seen following us. However, as I was pointing them out to Ana and Sombra, what intrigued me the most was that they were all stationed in an abandoned factory close to Sean's house.  
"That's them. They have been following me and Sara for a few weeks." I spoke, my voice sounding cold and hard from me trying to keep myself composed. Ana and Sombra both had a melancholy look on their faces, and I knew that they had picked up on my emotional state.  
"That's all we needed Amelia. We've been planning to infiltrate that base for a while, but we weren't sure if they were still there. Now we know that they are. I recommend getting in to see Angela at the earliest time, you don't need to keep these things inside Amelia." Ana spoke with a gentleness that I hadn't heard since before my mom passed. I hugged her, and I also hugged Sombra. I thanked them both, and I let them pet Aphrodite since she had been so good during the meeting.  
As we were leaving, I heard laughter from down the hall, and I saw two tall women embracing a shorter, blonde-headed woman and kissing her cheeks. Sean must have seen them as well because he playfully whistled at them.  
"Angela, Fareeha, Moira, didn't Ana tell you three not to have spontaneous sandwich hugs in the hallway?" He teased while laughing, which caused the dark-headed girl to stick her tongue out at Sean.  
"Mama doesn't really mind Sean! She knows that I can't control myself around these beauties anyway! At least I stopped the hallway make-out sessions because she asked nicely!" The dark-headed girl, who Sean later explained was Ana's daughter, Fareeha, laughed.

I had never even met these three, but something within me resounded.  
_**Is this jealousy? Or is it attraction?**_  
_It's definitely jealousy. Besides, I have a job to do._

**Tonight, I take vengeance for Sara. No one will stop me from killing every last Talon agent in that godforsaken factory.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Tonight, I take revenge for Sara. I will kill every agent in that godforsaken factory myself, and no one will stop me.**_ -Amelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> Semi-Graphic Violence  
> Strong Language  
> Tranquilizer Darts  
> Talks Of Mental Illnesses
> 
> Heed the warnings and proceed with caution, please! Stay safe!

_**9:30 PM.** _

It was time for me to put my plan into action. I put my shoulder-length sandy blonde hair up in a tight bun, put my contacts in, and got dressed. I wore a grey long-sleeved shirt under a black denim jacket that had no sleeves, black jeans, and black combat boots. I gently pet a sleeping Aphrodite, telling her that she was a good girl before I left Sean's house. It was a fifteen-minute walk to the factory, and I wanted to start getting into the factory at 10 o'clock, so I figured that 9:30 was the best time to leave, and it would also give me time to figure out how the guards walked around the factory so I could avoid them. While walking the path to the factory, I checked my pockets to make sure that I had everything that I needed.

 _Knife? Check._  
_Phone? Check._  
_Bandana? Check._  
_Courage and bravery? Double check._  
_Good._

I arrived at the factory at about 9:40, so I began to watch the perimeter of the building. Surprisingly, there were no guards, but agents walked in and out of a door that looked like it was kept unlocked. I kept watching until no one came in or out of the door. I checked my phone, smiling maliciously at the time as I began to tie my bandana around my face so that it covered my mouth and nose.

_**10 PM.** _

Once I triple-checked to make sure that no one would see me going in, I began my journey inside.

The first three people I came across appeared to be heavily sedated and bound to a metal pole. I silently whispered a promise to come back for them as I continued on. The factory was almost deathly silent, save for one room towards the center of the room. I moved in the shadows, making little to no sound as was humanly possible as I made my way to the room that was the loudest in the factory. The next three people I came across were definitely guards for Talon if the symbol on their uniforms were anything to go by. They had their helmets off, and two of them appeared to be sleeping while the third one kept watch. I smirked, knowing that two sleeping guards were not going to hear their coworker scream for his life if I had anything to do with it. I silently approached the guard keeping watch, clamping a hand over his mouth as I drew my knife from its holster in my pocket. The guard struggled and attempted to scream, but it came out in muffled cries. I raised the blade to his throat, quickly slicing from ear to ear while I whispered the last words he would hear into his ear.

_"I bet you didn't see that coming, did you? I am darkness, and I will take vengeance for what your people have done to me."_

I laid the guard on the floor as he died, stray blood finding its way onto my hands and sleeves. I walked over to the two sleeping guards just as silently, keeping one silent as I slit his throat in his sleep. The warm spray of his blood made its way onto my black bandana, onto my cheeks, and over one of my eyes. The last guard woke up at the sound of her friend dropping to the ground with a small thud, and she looked at me in horror as she reached for her gun. I put a finger over my lips, grabbing her uniform and pulling her to me.  
"You will go to the people you work for and you will tell them that darkness has come for them. Go, I'll be waiting here." I said to her with a cold tone in my voice, barely nicking her cheek with my knife as I let her go. She ran away, and I waited. We weren't that far from the room where I knew everyone was, and I was soon greeted by a rush of guards running towards me. I smirked once more, brandishing my blood-stained knife as I ran to meet them. I felt such a surge of emotions, good and bad, that I completely blacked out. I regained control sometime later to see bodies and blood everywhere on the floor, and something inside me felt a horrible sense of satisfaction. I laughed, seeing the horrified faces of the three people who had been stalking me and Sara in front of me in blood-stained clothes.  
"How does it feel? You took everything from me, so I gladly returned the favor." I laughed, slowly approaching them with wicked glee in my forest green eyes.  
"We don't know who you are." One of the men said, and I simply laughed even louder.  
"Oh, you know me. My name is Amelia Short, and you have been stalking me and my girlfriend, Sara Farris, for the last three weeks. She was murdered last night, and I have come to get my vengeance. However, you can call me Darkness." I smirked, and the realization that came upon their faces made the itch to kill them even greater. They knew who I was, and they knew that they were going to meet their demise, and that made me giddy. I quickly pounced, opting to stab both men in the abdomen instead of slitting their throats. Their screams fueled my rage, and I finally snapped as their screams began to morph into Sara's screams.

" **SHUT UP! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME, AND NOW THE DARKNESS HAS COME TO TAKE YOU!** " I screamed, my scream shaking the very foundation of the factory as the lights flickered on and off. The men's screams ceased within seconds as they died, and I approached the woman. I took off my bandana, wiping off the blood that had sprayed onto her face with an almost intimate air about what I was doing. It seemed to spook her, and I relished in the way she shuddered.  
"It was you, wasn't it? The one who killed my darling girlfriend?" I asked in a menacing tone, my voice cold as ice as I put my knife to her neck. Her hesitation angered me, and I snarled as I dug the blade into the flesh of her neck.  
"Tell me! Did it feel good to rip her from my heart?! Did it feel good to kill her?!" I barked, and I faintly heard the doors opening and shouts coming from behind me, but I didn't care because it was almost over. One more kill and I would have my revenge.  
"It was me! I didn't kill her, but I'm the one who suggested recruiting you because I felt something within you that could be useful! Those two bumble-headed men killed your girlfriend, I was the one who knocked you out with a bat and tranquilizer! Please, don't kill me!" The woman admitted, and before I could do anything else, I heard a familiar voice in my ear.

_"Sleep now Amelia."_  
**What?** _**The world went dark immediately after.** _

_Ugh, my head. Where am I? Why is there an incessant beeping in my ear?_

I opened my eyes to see what appeared to be a hospital room, and I was hooked up to IVs and the heart monitoring machines that were the ones beeping in my ears with my own heartbeat pounding in my ears as well. I tried to sit up, only to be stopped by not being able to use my hands or arms. My wrists were strapped to the bed, as were my ankles. I also registered pain all over my body in places that had bandages covering the places that hurt the most. While I was wondering what happened, someone came into the room. I faintly recognized her, but my mind was really weak and numb and I was more concerned about what happened than trying to remember who this person was.  
"You did a number on those agents Amelia. Ana said that it was the best knifework she's ever seen, but all of us agree that you did something completely stupid. You could have gotten yourself killed, and when Ana brought you to me, I was thoroughly shocked that you weren't. You had gunshot wounds, knife wounds, wounds consistent with a taser, and bruises all over your body. Your clothes were soaked in blood, and your phone screen protector was broken, which we cleaned and fixed for you. However, we were able to patch the wounds, but we had to restrain you because you fought our agents while you were out. You were able to give Sombra a broken and bloody nose, which is very impressive by my standards. Sean initially contacted us because he didn't see you in your room and Aphrodite was running around the house and whining. We found you because of your scream. The factory was shaking, and the power was flickering. Ana will talk to you more about that after you're well enough to think properly again though. For now, I've been assigned to watch you. We saw each other briefly in the hallway a few days ago. I'm Doctor Angela Ziegler, and I will be your doctor and psychiatrist. Ana's orders. Now, do you need anything?" The woman, Angela, spoke to me with a concerned and curious tone to her voice. It took me a minute, but I finally got out the one question that was left unanswered after her explanation.

"How long was I out Doctor Ziegler?" I rasped, coughing shortly after and silently thanking her after she gave me a glass of water. I chugged it as she looked hesitant to answer my question.  
"You were out for a few hours at first, after Ana shot you with her sleeping dart. You started waking up during surgery, which was very hard in the first place without you waking up during it, and you actually conversed with myself and Moira for about an hour before you went back to sleep with no anesthesia. After that, you've been asleep for a week. Your mind must have needed to shut down after what happened, but we can help you control what happens when you get out of it like you did that night. Does that answer your question? Oh! Before I forget, Aphrodite is a complete doll and she has gotten attached to us during this week. When she's not laying with you asleep, she's playing and going for a walk with one of us. I do believe that either Mei, Jack, or Sombra have her right now. I'll check for you." Angela answered, checking my vitals and giving me more water after taking the restraints off of me. I smiled and sighed with relief at the fact that Aphrodite was being taken care of, and we made conversation for a little longer before Angela had to leave and let the proper people know that I was awake. However, before she left, I stopped her.

"Thank you, Angela. I know that I could've died, but I was ready to do it if it meant that I could make sure that no one else died for their sick and twisted regime like Sara did. I wasn't thinking, I was blinded by my own need to take them down myself." I told her honestly, and Angela just smiled.  
"Hey, you did a good thing. You saved three people, three of our agents that Talon wanted to brainwash into becoming their perfect soldiers. We've saved one former Talon "super-soldier", and you saved three more from having that same fate. Don't worry about it, Amelia." Angela smiled, gently shutting the door behind her as she left. I smiled softly, sleep dragging at the corners of my mind. Even though I had already been asleep for the better part of a week, the thought of being awake for more than an hour or two didn't seem appealing to me, so I let myself fall asleep once more.

I woke up a while later to weight on my legs, and I opened my eyes to see Aphrodite in my lap. I wasn't hurting as much and my head was a lot clearer, so I figured that Angela had given me some more pain medicine after I fell asleep. I gently pet Aphrodite, smiling softly as she laid her head on my chest. Aphrodite's a chocolate labrador, and she has the biggest amber eyes, so I always fall for the big old puppy dog eyes without a single word needed. We have a deep connection with each other, and it's like I can read her mind some days, especially now, with what has just happened.  
"I know love, I'm sorry for leaving you. I don't know what I was thinking. I wanted to make sure that no one else would get hurt because of those Talon agents, but I seemed to forget that you're the last living piece of Sara and that you need me just as much as I need you. I'm so sorry Aphrodite, so very sorry." I whispered to her, letting tears fall down my cheeks that had been building since I woke up the first time. Just as the last words left my mouth, there was a knock at my door. I wiped my eyes, swallowing the tears that threatened to boil over once more, and spoke in a shaky voice that was still laced with sleep.  
"C-Come in!" I called, and Ana opened the door and stepped in, followed by Sombra. Ana looked relieved to see that I was okay, and Sombra had a smile and what looked to be pride in her eyes. Her nose also wasn't swollen anymore, but there was still a bruise on her nose from my actions. I moved the head of the bed to where I was sitting up, and I smiled softly at Ana and Sombra.  
"Captain Amari, Sombra. How can I help you two?" I asked, one hand still petting Aphrodite while the other gestured for them to sit down. Once they sat down, I was presented with an offer that I never thought that I would hear in my life. Only people who really deserved it or were highly skilled enough to get it were given this offer.

_**"Amelia, I'd like to offer you a position in Overwatch's ranks. You don't have to accept the offer now, but I'd like to talk to you about why I'm extending this offer to you."** _

_Why do they want **me?** I'm not that highly skilled or deserving of it._


End file.
